The Life Scroll
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: This takes place in "The Batman" cartoon universe. Wonder Woman has joined the League and not long after there is an invasion on Themiscyria. Diana brings some of her new teammates there and they, along with Hippolyta and Artemis, are thrown into a journey to save a man's life and prevent him and his influence from being erased from history for all time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Wonder

 **Note: Diana's outfit is the one from the Justice League series.**

Batman teleported onto the Watchtower and then he saw Jonn' Jonzz waiting for him.

"Where's Batgirl and Robin?" Jonn' asked.

"Batgirl has to rest for a gymnastics meet this afternoon and Robin needed to get his homework done," Batman explained. He walked off of the teleportation pad. "So where's this new teammate I'm suppose to meet?"

"She's right here," a voice said. Out of the shadows stepped a woman. She had long raven hair, baby blue eyes and tan skin. ' _She is beautiful_ ,' Batman thought then he raises his eyebrows at himself. ' _Did I just think that?_ '

"Batman," Jonn' began. "Meet…"

"Wonder Woman," Batman finished. "I seen you in action, you're good."

"Thank you," Wonder Woman responded. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Have you settled in?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I have," Wonder Woman answered.

"I'll be seeing around then," Batman said as he fired up the teleporter.

"You're leaving?" Jonn' asked.

"I've got a meeting to get back in Gotham," Batman explained. He turned to look at Wonder Woman. "I'll be seeing around, Princess."

"How did you…" Wonder Woman began.

"The tiara," Batman said. He then went back onto the teleporter pad and then vanished.

"Well that was briefer than with the others," Wonder Woman noticed.

"Give him time," Jonn' told her. "He'll open up soon enough."

"How do you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He did with the others," Jonn' responded. "And he will for you."

 **Some where on Earth**

"Have you found it?" a man asked.

"Yes, I have," a woman responded. "Why must we destroy it? He could who you've been looking for."

"He could be," the man admitted. "But he's a greater threat than he will be an ally. Therefore he must die."


	2. Chapter 2 A Call Back

Chapter 2: A Call Back

"My queen!" Artemis exclaimed. She ran into the throne room where Queen Hippolyta was. "There's an army invading the island." Hippolyta got off her throne and walked out of the semi-circle that was in front of her throne.

"How did they get there?" Hippolyta asked.

"We don't know," Artemis admitted. "We're holding them off the best we can but they're proving to be a challenge, even for us."

"I know what we need to do," Hippolyta informed her. Hippolyta ran and fought her way to the temple of Hermes with Artemis behind her. Once they were inside the temple they summoned Hermes.

"Hermes, we need you to contact Diana and ask her to come back to us," Hippolyta told Hermes.

"What's the magic word?" Hermes said. Hippolyta sighed.

"Would you PLEASE contact Diana?" Hippolyta said annoyed.

"Of course," Hermes responded with a smile. "I'll do it right away." He then disappeared in a vat of smoke causing Hippolyta and Artemis to cough.

"I hate it when he does that," Hippolyta said to no one in particular.

Diana was walking towards her quarters. She had just finished checking the monitors for her shift of monitor study and was ready for a little break. Her door swung open automatically and she saw someone lying on her bed. The lights weren't on.

"Who's in here?" Diana demanded. She turned on the lights.

"Just me, Princess," Hermes said.

"Hermes," Diana said a little startled. She dropped to a knee as she bowed. "Forgive me."

"Diana, it's okay. I would have done the exact same thing," Hermes told her. Diana stood up to face Hermes. "Now onto business. Your mother, Queen Hippolyta, has asked me to ask you to come back to Themiscyria and help her in her time of need. There's been a breach on the island, an army of assassins I believe. And she needs your help."

"I will go," Diana told him.

"Very well," Hermes responded. "Now don't dilly daily. Time is running out for them, Diana. No pressure." Hermes then disappeared as quickly as he had come. Diana then put her hand to her com link.

"Wonder Woman to Jonn' can you hear me?" Diana asked.

"I hear you," Jonn' said.

"Call everyone and tell them to get to the conference room," Diana told him. "There's trouble at my home."


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

Chapter 3: Homecoming

"So why did you call this meeting, Jonn'?" Hawkman asked.

"Because I asked him to," Wonder Woman explained. "There's trouble on Themiscyria and I need you all's help."

"What kind of trouble?" Superman asked.

"An invasion of assassins' kind," Wonder Woman answered.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Batman asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Green Arrow asked.

"Because in mythology the Amazons despised men," Batman answered. "They may not like men coming to their island."

"How do you that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I've read and studied mythology," Batman informed her.

"Well, we're still gonna help them right?" Flash asked. "Besides maybe we can change their opinion on their men hating thing."

"Well, you all can go while me and Jonn' can man the Watchtower," Hawkman said. "Just in case someone tries something while you guys are gone."

"Also it's better if we don't all go so they don't think we're invading them," Jonn' pointed out.

"Good plan," Wonder Woman responded. "We'll leave right away." Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Batman and Superman all headed for the javelin bay. Then just when they were getting there Superman noticed that Batman wasn't behind him.

"This could take a while," Batman informed Alfred over his comlink. "Just letting you know incase I don't come back in a few days."

"Should I send Batgirl and Robin?" Alfred asked.

"No, just let them know I'm leaving for a bit," Batman told him. "Someone has to watch Gotham."

"I'll see later then sir," Alfred said. "Cave out."

"You coming?" Superman asked as soon as Alfred had finished talking.

"Yes," Batman answered. They all were in a javelin and Flash was about to sit in the pilot seat when Batman took it instead. "Do you even have a pilot's license?"

"Do you?" Flash asked back as he took a seat behind him.

"Yes," Batman answered him. Green Lantern took the co-pilot seat as Batman flew the plane out of the Watchtower.

"When do I get fly these things?" Flash asked.

"When you start paying for them," Batman responded.

"But I thought Green Arrow pays for this stuff," Flash admitted.

"I paid for the Watchtower but Batman paid for the javelins and upgrades," Green Arrow informed him.

"Makes sense," Flash responded. Just then the plane started heating up and they sped toward the Earth. Then after about two minutes it was over and they were flying normally.

"Are you insane?!" Flash exclaimed.

"It was either that or flying for at least ten minutes down," Batman explained. "And time is of the essential."

"Yeah, but that was WAY too risk," Green Lantern informed him. "And that's coming from an expert pilot."

"Wonder Woman do you know the way to Themiscyria?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered.

"We're currently right below Greece, is it close by?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Wonder Woman repeated. "But I haven't flown a plane before."

"You're not going to fly the plane," Batman informed her. He pushed a button causing the bottom ramp to open. "You can fly and show us the way. We'll be right behind you." Wonder Woman nodded as she flew out and then Batman closed the ramp behind her. Wonder Woman flew into the cover of a thick fog. Batman followed her and soon they arrived at Themiscyria.

Batman pushed some buttons and that made the javelin go onto auto-pilot and he pushed another button to open the bottom ramp. The javelin was directly above Themiscyria now. They all flew or jumped down onto the ground and they joined the fight.

Wonder Woman was fighting the assassins in the palace as she tried to find her mother. She fought through several of them before she was directly in front of the throne. She had stolen one of the assassin's swords and was using it to take out the men. The fight seemed to be going in her favor.

Then the assassins retreated out of the palace. Wonder Woman went to follow them and then she noticed that most of the army had retreated and was sailing away. Then she noticed a fire at the docks.

Batman was glad that Jonn' had stayed behind other wise the fire would have possibly destroyed him. Batman knew that since the assassins were retreating that they had to have gotten what they came for. He also knew that if they were to meet this army again they needed to cut of some of it off. So he burned one of the ships with a match he kept in his belt. This made some of assassins easier to kill off for the Amazons. He grabbed one of them and took him into a corner.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"Our master wanted something from here," he told him.

"What?!" Batman demanded.

"I don't know," the assassin admitted. "But know this…" The assassin's mouth had foam coming out. "Your days are numbered. The master is coming and he will destroy you." His head fell back and Batman realized he was dead through use of drugs.

"Mother!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Diana!" Hippolyta exclaimed. They hugged each other in the palace. "It's go to see you again." They broke the hug.

"You as well. I've missed you," Diana responded.

"What about me?" Artemis asked. She was right behind Hippolyta.

"Artemis," Diana said. She gave Artemis a hug and then broke it. "I've missed you too."

"My queen, my sisters have informed me that there are five men on our island," an Amazon informed her. "So far they have escaped our grasp."

"Have them brought to me," Hippolyta ordered. "ALIVE." The Amazon nodded and left the throne room.

"Mother those men are my teammates," Diana explained.

"You brought them here?" Artemis asked. "Diana!"

"I needed back-up," Diana explained. She turned to her mother. "Mother, you won't find them. But I can. I'll ask them to come here so you can meet them."

"You trust these men, Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"They're good men, Mother, trust me," Diana informed her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Life Scroll

Chapter 4: A Life Scroll

It took some time but Wonder Woman finally managed to find and convince the others to come to the palace. They all did come and they were in front of Queen Hippolyta's throne while Diana was to the right of her mother. They all bowed before the queen.

"Rise," Hippolyta ordered. They did. "State your name and power or powers." They went from right to left.

"Superman," Superman began.

"Superman?" Hippolyta asked.

"The public gave me that name," Superman explained. "I can fly, see and hear long distances, am indestructible, super strength, heat vision and freeze breath."

"I'm Green Lantern," Green Lantern said. "I can create anything using by ring." He quickly demonstrated by creating a sword.

"I'm Flash," Flash started. "And I have super speed."

"I'm Green Arrow," Green Arrow told her. "And I am a really good athlete and am a really good archer." Hippolyta turned to the last one.

"You are?" Hippolyta asked.

"Batman," Batman informed.

"My queen!" another Amazon came in. She had dark-skin, black hair and brown eyes. "We found these two lurking around THE library."

"Let me go! I'm not a thief!" said one of the "lurkers". Two more Amazons came in with two young ones. They all turned to the two Amazons and Batman's eyes widen.

"Dick," Batman muttered.

"We didn't steal anything!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Yeah, in fact, we were trying to stop the REAL thieves," Robin explained.

"I don't believe it," Artemis said. "My queen, they were clearly found entering THE library."

"If there's no one to vouch for you two then you must suffer the consequences of stealing from THE library," Hippolyta stated.

"I'll vouch for them," Batman said. All eyes went to Batman. "They're not thieves. They're my partners." He walked toward them. "Though I don't know how or why they're here." The Amazons put them down and untied them. "What you doing here?"

"Watching your back," Batgirl stated. "It's what partners do."

"You're supposed to be watching Gotham," Batman told her.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do," Robin complained. "Besides we found out why the army was here in the first place."

"You did?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, they were here so their master could steal some sort of scroll from the library place," Batgirl explained. All of the Amazons' eyes widen. "We followed two men and a young woman there and we knocked out most of the men but then one of them got the jump on us and knocked us out."

"We remember where it was in that place though," Robin assured them.

"We do?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, it was in the W sections," Robin informed them. "Remember, it had a golden W on the shelf?"

"Could you lead us there?" Hippolyta asked. They both nodded.

The leaguers, the two partners, Hippolyta and Artemis all headed toward "THE library". It was a large and long building that was open and at the entrance had gray columns. It had wooden walls and it looked like it had been over grown. They all entered the place. It was dark despite the fact that it was day due to the lack of windows.

"Artemis, could you get us a torch?" Hippolyta asked.

"No need," Green Lantern said. He created a large light his ring. "Batgirl, Robin lead the way." They, along with Batman, pulled out their flashlights and led the way to the W section in the building.

"What are those?" Hippolyta asked.

"They're flashlights," Batman informed her. "Now, what's so special about this place?"

"Here is where some Life Scrolls are," Hippolyta told them.

"What's a Life Scroll?" Green Arrow asked.

"A Life Scroll is a recording of a person's life," Hippolyta explained. "They are written by the Fates. They begin being written when a person is born and end when they die."

"But why would someone want to steal one?" Flash asked.

"And you said some of the Life Scrolls are kept here," Superman pointed out. "Where are the others?"

"The Life Scrolls of the living important and influential people are placed here," Hippolyta explained. "It is after they do something impactful that they end up here. The scrolls here were moved from another place where the normal people's Life Scrolls are."

"So they are being written as a person lives their life," Batman figured. "Not before."

"Exactly," Hippolyta answered.

"Again, why would someone want to steal one?" Green Lantern asked.

"Because if you burn a person's Life Scroll their work and all they've done in their lifetime is reversed, so that none of it ever happened," Artemis explained. "And so is their influence on other people. And as a result it sends their soul adrift for all eternity."

"Okay, but what happens when a person dies?" Green Arrow asked. "What happens to the scroll then?"

"It is sent to Hades and is used by the council to determine where a person goes in the afterlife," Hippolyta told him. "After that it is sent to an ever-growing library there where it will stay for all of eternity."

"Here we are!" Robin announced. "This is where we found the men." Batman shown his flashlight around the area and he found that a drawer was open. He went over to it and removed it from the shelf.

"Who's scroll was in there?" Flash asked. Batman shown his flashlight on its golden plat. "It's says Wayne, Bruce. Bruce Wayne?"

"Why would they want to steal Bruce Wayne's scroll?" Wonder Woman asked. "He seems like a pompous jerk to me. And why is his even in here?"

"Because through his company and resources he has made a difference on Gotham," Batman informed her as he put the drawer back into the shelf. "He's not all the public has made him out to be." They all headed back toward the open.

"Yeah, and he's not as bad as some of the other philanthropists are," Robin told her.

"If it wasn't him in charge of Wayne Enterprises it would be someone WAY worse," Batgirl added.

"That still doesn't explain why someone would want to destroy him," Artemis stated. "I doubt they'd be after a businessman's scroll. There has to be a double meaning to this."

"Either way we've got to stop that mad man from destroying that scroll," Robin exclaimed.

"But he could be anywhere," Green Lantern pointed out. "And we don't even know what he looks like."

"But a living person's Life Scroll can only be destroyed by a volcano, right?" Wonder Woman asked her mother.

"Indeed," Hippolyta responded. "And the nearest volcano is on Nisyros."

"What are we waiting for!?" Superman asked.


	5. Chapter 5 The Catch

Chapter 5: The Catch

The heroes flew in the Javelin for Nisyros.

"So how did you find us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Me and Robin hacked into the Javelin mainframe and traced this Javelin to where ever you were going," Batgirl explained. The adult heroes glared at Batman.

"They're smart kids," Batman said from the pilot seat. "Not my fault."

"What are you teaching these children?" Flash asked.

"He didn't teach me all of my tricks," Batgirl stated. "I learned some of them from books."

"Books, I've heard of those," Robin responded.

"I'm surprised since you never seem to read them," Batgirl replied.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed.

"Straw is cheaper and grass is free," Batman added.

"Did he just crack a joke?" Flash asked.

 **On Nisyros**

Two men and a woman made their way to the volcano on the island. They walked up and were now on a rocky platform near the rim of the volcano. The elder man took a scroll out from under his cloak. He dropped it into the volcano and then a green bubble appeared around it. They turned around to see the heroes and Green Lantern holding the scroll.

"It seems you have found us," the elder man said.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Ahh, Detective, it's an honor to finally meet you," he responded. "You may call me, Ra's Al Ghul." Green Lantern then noticed something about the scroll.

"Wait a minute," Lantern began. He unrolled it. "This is a grocery list." The other man then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at Superman. It exploded on contact of Superman's chest. The smoke was green. Ra's and the woman threw their smoke bombs at Green Lantern and Flash. Flash dodged the smoke bomb thrown in his direction but it still landed on the ground and Lantern created a shield around his.

"Kryptonite," Superman wheezed. He collapsed to the ground. Flash was trying run but he was stuck. The bomb had unleashed a thick gum-like substance that he couldn't get out of. Lantern's bubble disintegrated. The smoke blew onto him and it stuck to him and it was yellow.

Now only Batman, Green Arrow, Robin and Wonder Woman were standing. Green Arrow took the bald head assistant while Wonder Woman took the woman and Batman went to fight Ra's.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked as they traded fist blows. "And why are you doing this?"

"My name is Taila Al Ghul," the woman informed her. "And I'm doing what has to be done." They traded blows with Taila mainly on the defense side. Wonder Woman was an impressive opponent and she was giving Taila a run for her money. But Taila was determined to win one way or another. So as Wonder Woman was going to punch her Taila pulled out the REAL life scroll of Bruce Wayne, slightly opened it, and put right where Wonder Woman was going to hit her. Then Wonder Woman did her there and it caused the scroll to gain a large hole. Taila dropped the scroll and to her knees. Wonder Woman then picked up the scroll and her eyes filled with shock and Taila's with tears.

Batman was fighting Ra's and they were blocking every blow one another made. Then Batman's head exploded with pain and it causing him to lose focus. That gave Ra's the opportunity to knock the disorientated to the ground. Batman fell onto the floor and began wincing. Ra's looked to see that Wayne's scroll had one humongous hole in it. He turned to see his right handed man fighting Green Arrow.

Batgirl had flown down so Green Lantern and Robin could load the other heroes. Green Lantern got Superman in while Robin was busy lasering Flash out of the gunk he was in. Green Lantern was still covered in the yellow powder so Batgirl took a water bottle that was in the javelin and dumped it on his head. It washed most of powder off.

"Hey!" Green Lantern exclaimed then he noticed the lack of powder. "Oh, thanks." He then used his ring and lasered the rest of the gunk off of Flash.

Wonder Woman needed answered. She took the lasso off of her belt and threw it around Taila.

"Why did you do that?" Wonder Woman demanded. The lasso glowed.

"I-I needed to complete the mission," Taila stated.

"Why not just throw it into the volcano?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because I don't want to kill him," Taila said. "I-I've been secretly watching and admiring him from afar for a long time and I didn't want to kill him."

"So you figured a hole in the scroll would be better than death?" Wonder Woman asked. "He'll be in pain for the rest of his life."

"I know," Taila said with tears. "I know." Wonder Woman then took her to the Javelin. She knew that any more integration needed to be done on someone else. She could bear to hurt her any longer.

Green Arrow had been trading blows with this bald guy for some time. This guy was pretty good at martial arts and was possibly better than him at using his fists. Then the guy crashed in front of him. Then he noticed Flash was standing behind him with a smile on his face. Flash then grabbed him and put him in the Javelin.

Then Green Arrow saw Robin get sent across the platform and land on his back. He turned to see Ra's Al Ghul and Batman on the floor. Green Lantern then bubbled Ra's. Ra's tried use another yellow powder bomb but Lantern incepted the bombs before he could use them. Green Arrow then pulled a groaning Batman up and threw Batman's arm over his shoulder and walked with him to the Javelin as Robin followed closely.

"How did he do that?" Flash asked.

"More importantly how did he know our weaknesses?" Superman said.

"My father's been studying the League just incase he ran into them while trying to complete this mission," Taila stated. She still had Diana's lasso of truth around her. Then Green Lantern walked in with Ra's. He then got Ra's cuffed and locked in the prisoner section of the Javelin where the bald guy was as well. Wonder Woman then took her lasso off of Taila and she cuffed and locked Taila up too. Then Robin and Green Arrow walked in. Green Arrow still had Batman around his shoulder. When they noticed Batman their eyes lit up in shock as Green Arrow laid him over several of the chairs in the back of the Javelin.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"We don't know," Green Arrow admitted.

"Will he be alright?" Batgirl asked.

"We don't know," Robin sighed.

"Well at least we have the scroll right?" Flash asked. Diana took the scroll from where she had it on her belt and showed it to them. They noticed the hole on the back on the closed scroll.

"What can be done?" Green Lantern asked.

"We have to go back to Themiscyria," Wonder Woman told them. "We might be able to find some answers there."


	6. Chapter 6 The Reading Begins

Chapter 6: The Reading Begins

The group of heroes arrived on Themiscyria after a long and silent flight. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Batman's two partners exited the plane. Diana was carrying Batman in her arms as she walked toward her mother, who was there to greet them.

"Mother, I need to put him in the pool," Diana stated. Hippolyta's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Diana, what happened?" Hippolyta asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I need to put him the pool before he wakes up."

"How did he fall asleep in the first place if he was in such pain?" Hippolyta asked.

"We gave him a knock out drug," Arrow informed her. "It was the only way to calm him down. He was thrashing and screaming most of the way here."

"Then in that case, you may put him in the pool," Hippolyta told her daughter. They walked into one of Apollo's temples and in the middle of it was a gigantic, shimmering pool. Wonder Woman walked toward the edge and gently placed Batman in it. He looked like a pale corpse to the people outside.

"So, what does this pool do?" Robin asked.

"It puts a person into suspended animation and heals them bit by bit as they sleep," Diana explained. "It also prevents the person from feeling the pain since they're asleep."

"Diana, do you have the Life Scroll that went missing?" Hippolyta asked. Diana pulled out the Life Scroll.

"We got it back but…" Diana began. She handed it to her mother. Hippolyta saw the state the scroll was in. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Can anything be done?" Batgirl asked.

"We need to go to the library," Hippolyta said. Diana and Hippolyta started walking toward the library.

"You two coming?" Green Arrow asked. They shook their heads.

"We need to be here in case someone decides to steal him," Batgirl explained.

"Okay," Green Arrow responded. "Stay safe." He then ran off to catch up with Wonder Woman and Hippolyta. Soon they reached the library.

"My queen," Artemis said as she bowed. "We've been guarding the library just as you asked."

"Thank you, Artemis," Hippolyta responded. "Are the Fates here?"

"Yes, they're in the very back," Artemis informed her. "Is something wrong?" She then noticed the state of the Life Scroll that was in Hippolyta's hand. "I see. Good luck." Hippolyta nodded. They all went to the VERY back of the library where they saw the three Fates. The Fates turned to see them.

"Fates, we-," Hippolyta began. One of the Fates held up her hand while another extended her hand.

"Offering first," the first Fate said. Hippolyta handed them her crown. The second Fate took it. "We need your help. A Life Scroll has been damaged." She handed it to the third Fate. "Do you know how to fix it?"

"We do," the third Fate said in a raspy voice. "But first you need to read it."

"Why?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because, we don't know where in time the scroll has been damaged," the first Fate explained. "Once you've read it to the hole you give us a very DETAILED description of where the scroll left off. Then we can retrace where in time it was severed and we can restore it to normal."

"BUT only an Amazon can read the scroll, might I remind you," the second Fate told them. The third Fate gave the scroll back to Hippolyta.

"Come back here once you've finished reading the scroll," the third Fate informed them. Then the three Fates disappeared in a whiff of smoke. The three made their way to the front of the library.

"I'll go," Diana told them.

"Then I'm going with you," Hippolyta stated.

"Mother you don't have to-," Diana began.

"I'm coming too then," Artemis interrupted.

"And I'll keep guard to make sure no one else bugs you," Green Arrow said. Green Arrow walked outside of the library and kept guard in front of the steps. The three Amazons were still in the open foyer of the library.

"We're not asking permission," Hippolyta informed her daughter.

"Okay," Diana sighed. "So where do we read this?"

"We don't have to read anywhere in particular," Hippolyta stated. "We could read it right here."

"Works for me," Artemis responded. The other two Amazons crowded behind her. Diana then unrolled the scroll.

"Bruce Wayne, born on this day October 19th," Diana read. "Ahhh!" The scroll had burned Diana's hands causing her to drop the scroll. The scroll then rolled itself out in front of them. The black writing on the scroll turned blue and the scroll wrapped around the three and then the scroll stopped in front of them and turned into a swirling blue portal-like screen. The portal screen revealed a small crying baby boy with black hair and blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Early Years Part I

Chapter 7: Early Years Part I

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked.

"Looks like it," Hippolyta responded.

"He looks so cute," Diana exclaimed.

The portal changed as it showed his baby years, his first steps, first words and they saw his parents. Soon he was a young boy about the age of seven and he was with his class at the museum.

" _Now over here is a rare painting by Leonard Di Vinci," the female tour guide said. Bruce was at the very back of his class group and he was trying to stay out of everyone's way. He was just watching and observing everything around him. The Gotham Museum wasn't his favorite place._

 _"_ _Alright, lunch time!" his teacher exclaimed. Most of class raced to the museum's food court. Everyone was hungry and almost everyone was tired of touring after a good three hours of it. Bruce took his seat at a separate table from the rich kid's. He may be one but they were pretty bratty and right now he wanted to be alone with his thoughts._

 _"_ _Is this seat taken?" a boy asked._

 _"_ _No," Bruce responded. He sat down next to him._

 _"_ _I'm Ethan, Ethan Bennett," the boy stated._

 _"_ _I'm Bruce," Bruce said. They shook hands._

 _"_ _So do like this place?" Ethan asked as he began to eat his roost beef sandwich._

 _"_ _Not really," Bruce admitted. He began eating his ham sandwich. "You get tired of it after the first two times."_

 _"_ _You've been here before?" Ethan asked._

 _"_ _Only with my parents," Bruce responded. "They wanted to get me into this. So do you?"_

 _"_ _To be honest, I'd rather be in the classroom," Ethan admitted. Bruce chuckled a bit._

 _"_ _Me too, me too," Bruce said with a smile. "A least there you're doing things in class. Here it's just listening, listening and more listening."_

 _"_ _Yeah, and who likes listening all the time?" Ethan responded. "I like being able to engage in things. Not just looking at things and learning facts and dates."_

 _"_ _And who's going to remember all those dates later, anyways!" Bruce exclaimed. "Only history teachers."_

 _"_ _Can't argue with that," Ethan responded. "Hey, when did it get so quiet?" They both looked up and saw that their class was gone. They quickly threw away the trash and headed for the entrance of the museum. Well, they tried but ended up finding several dead ends before finding the entrance ten minutes later. They got out just in time to see the bus leave the museum parking lot. They ran to the bus._

 _"_ _Wait! Come back!" both the boys yelled as but the bus kept going. Soon it was gone. They stopped running and looked at each other._

 _"_ _So what do we do now?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _We go back to school," Ethan suggested._

 _"_ _How?" Bruce questioned. "We don't know the way."_

 _"_ _Well, then we can explore until we find it," Ethan responded. "Come on, it'll be an adventure." Bruce hesitated a bit. Ethan ran toward the way the bus had gone._

 _"_ _Hey! Wait for me!" Bruce exclaimed as he ran after Ethan. They ran down the roads and made several turns. They were going the wrong way, not that they knew that. Soon they found themselves in an old, crumbly neighborhood._

 _"_ _Where are we?" Bruce asked. Ethan's eyes widen in realization and then returned to normal._

 _"_ _This is my neighborhood," Ethan stated. Bruce turned to look at him._

 _"_ _Really?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _Really," Ethan responded. He sighed. "Come on, I know the way from here." Ethan and Bruce walked down the old, dreary streets. Bruce looked around him in surprise. He never knew that things were this bad for everyone else. "Surprised?"_

 _"_ _A little," Bruce admitted. "I just never knew."_

 _"_ _Well, this is how it is for the rest of the world," Ethan informed him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Bruce said sincerely._

 _"_ _Don't be," Ethan responded. "I'm use to it." They walked down the streets for a good several minutes. Soon enough they were out of Ethan's neighborhood and were back in front of the school. "We made it."_

 _They walked up to the school and headed straight for their classroom. Ethan went inside first while Bruce waited a little before walking in. It was Reading Time and it was a little after one._

 _"_ _There you boys are!" the teacher exclaimed. He was a bald guy with gray hair on both sides of his head, rectangular framed glasses and was a tall guy. He didn't look very happy. "Where were you two? And why weren't you on the bus!? I told you to stay with me."_

 _"_ _We're sorry," Bruce began. "But we were just eating our lunch and then everyone was gone. And we couldn't find the way out…"_

 _"_ _Go to the Principal's Office," the man said._

 _"_ _But sir…" they both began._

 _"_ _NOW," he said. "I will not tolerate rule breakers." They both went to the Principal's Office._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Bruce told Ethan on the way there._

 _"_ _For what?" Ethan responded._

 _"_ _For dragging you along," Bruce began. "The teachers hate me and I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _Hey, I'm the teachers' favorite either," Ethan replied. "They would have done the same thing regardless of whether or not I was with you." Bruce smiled._

 _"_ _I guess we're both misfits," Bruce stated._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess we both are," Ethan agreed. By then they had reached the Principal's Office. Bruce opened the door and went in first._

The scroll closed for a brief second before re-opening to a new scene.

 _"_ _You want to come over?" Bruce asked Ethan. They were at school in the cafeteria eating their lunch. "They'd love to have you."_

 _"_ _I'll have to ask my parents first," Ethan told him. "But I'd love too."_

 _"_ _Oh, and make sure to bring you detective kit," Bruce said._

The scroll closed again and then re-opened.

 _"_ _Master Bruce, there's a young boy at the door that here's for you," Alfred called to him. Bruce ran down the stairs with a smile as he reached the door._

 _"_ _Ethan!" Bruce exclaimed. He hugged him._

 _"_ _Bruce!" Ethan said back. "I brought the kit."_

 _"_ _Great," Bruce responded. "Let's go to my room." They ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door. Ethan pulled his kit._

 _"_ _It's not much but…" Ethan began._

 _"_ _It's perfect," Bruce responded. He opened his closet and went through his toys and stuff. Then he pulled out a similar kit. "I've got the same thing." The kits contained a detective pad and pencil, magnifying glass, and some cards for getting fingerprints._

 _"_ _Well, let's get to work, partner," Ethan said._

 **Note: I'm going to split his early years into two parts so stay tuned for happy and unhappy childhood moments!**


	8. Chapter 8 Early Years Part II

Chapter 8: Early Years Part II

The scroll closed and then reopened to a time at least a year later.

 _Bruce was excited. His parents were going to take him to see "The Mark of Zorro". He had been DYING to see it but he had to wait till his mother got home first. She was stilling running errands and his father was doing paper work. But that was alright because he had Ethan to keep him company. Right now he was a little annoyed. Ethan had found something and he wasn't showing it. They were in the Wayne's greenhouse and Bruce was trying to find a hiding Ethan._

 _"_ _Ethan! Let me see!" Bruce exclaimed. He then looked under a table to his left and found Ethan. "Ethan, let me see."_

 _"_ _Finders, keepers," Ethan responded. "And I found it."_

 _"_ _In MY garden," Bruce replied. Ethan opened his hand to reveal an arrowhead. Once his hand was fully opened Bruce grabbed it. He then ran to the other side of the garden to hide. "Finders, keepers." He then hid behind a table but unknown to him was that he was standing on cracking boards that were covering a hole to a cave. Ethan then ran over in the direction Bruce had run._

 _"_ _Bruce," Ethan said. "Bruce, give it back! Bruce!" Then the boards gave way._

 _"_ _Ah!" Bruce exclaimed. Bruce fell into the hole and landed with a grunt. Ethan came over to the edge of the hole._

 _"_ _Bruce!" Ethan exclaimed in concern. He then ran off toward the mansion. Bruce then got off his back and gassed into the cave hole that was right in front of him. Then bats came at him._

 _"_ _Ahh! Ahh! Help!" Bruce yelled. Swarms of bats came out and they crowded the young boy. "Help!" The bats flew out of the hole but they kept coming. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" It lasted for a few minutes._

 _The bats stopped coming but Bruce didn't stop shacking. He then saw a man coming down on a rope. Bruce couldn't make out who he was until he spoke._

 _"_ _Bruce," the man said softly. Bruce knew it was his father. "It's okay. You'll be okay." Thomas Wayne then took Bruce into his arms and got out of the cave. Thomas walked up to the manor with Bruce in his arms. Ethan ran up to meet them at the door._

 _"_ _Is he okay?" Ethan asked._

 _"_ _He'll be alright," Thomas informed him. "He just needs some rest." Bruce flopped his arm over towards and Ethan and dropped something into his hands. Ethan caught it and saw it was his arrowhead. Thomas then took Bruce inside and Alfred came up to greet them._

 _"_ _Is the young master…" Alfred began._

 _"_ _He's fine," Thomas interrupted. Alfred turned to look at Bruce._

 _"_ _Had a nasty fall, didn't you Master Bruce?" Alfred said._

 _"_ _And why do we fall, Bruce?" Thomas said. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up." Thomas took Bruce upstairs to his room and gently laid him on his bed. "You okay?" Bruce shook his head. "The bats again?" Bruce nodded. Thomas sat on the edge of his son's bed. "You know why they attacked, don't you? They were afraid of you."_

 _"_ _Afraid of me?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _All creatures feel fear," Thomas told him._

 _"_ _Even the scary ones," Bruce said with a smile._

 _"_ _Especially the scary ones," Thomas added. He reached into his coat pocket. "Got something to show you." He pulled out a small semi-circle shaped box and opened it. It was a pearl necklace. "Do you think your mother will like it?" Bruce touched the pearls before answering,_

 _"_ _Yeah." Once Bruce moved his hand away from the necklace his father closed the box. He put it back in coat pocket._

 _"_ _Okay, time to get up," Thomas said. Bruce pulled the covers over his head. "No, you're not allowed to stay in bed." As he said the last statement he was pulling the covers away from his son. "You don't get up you don't get to see "The Mark of Zorro." He said all of these things gently and with a smile._

 _"_ _Alright," Bruce responded with a smile. He took the covers off of himself and headed downstairs with his father. He saw Ethan at the foot of the stairs._

 _"_ _I've got to home now," Ethan said._

 _"_ _Now?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I can't be late for dinner," Ethan responded. "Alfred's gonna take me. I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

 _"_ _See you tomorrow," Bruce replied. They hugged and then Ethan walked out the front door and went into a car where Alfred was waiting. They both then drove off toward Gotham._

"When are we going to get to the interesting stuff?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, not every person goes to war," Diana said.

"Most do," Artemis responded. "Besides, he did SOMETHING earned him a place in our Life Scroll collection. And I want to know what it is." The scroll had closed and then it opened again.

 _"_ _THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Bruce exclaimed as he and his parents left the theater. They were walking through an alley to get to the car. "Can we watch again?!" Thomas smiled._

 _"_ _You sure you won't get tired of it?" Thomas asked._

 _"_ _Never!" Bruce exclaimed. "It's like "The Gray Ghost". You don't get tired off watching it!" Martha sighed as Bruce began to do imaginary sword fighting with the air._

 _"_ _Honey, you sure this was a good idea?" Martha asked Thomas._

 _"_ _Martha, he's just having some fun," Thomas said to her._

 _"_ _Thomas, when he has nightmares, YOU can be the one to calm him," Martha told him._

 _"_ _Okay, Bruce, time to calm down," Thomas told him. Then a middle-aged man approached them and pulled a gun on them. They froze in fear._

 _"_ _Wallets, jewelry, now fast," he said._

 _"_ _It's fine. Take it easy," Thomas responded. He pulled out his wallet." Here you go." He gave it to him. "It's fine. Now just take it and go." The mugger then noticed Martha's necklace._

 _"_ _I said jewelry," the man said. Martha quickly removed her necklace and dropped it on the floor in front him. He pointed the gun at her. Thomas moved to stand in between them. It startled the man causing him to pull the trigger on Thomas. The bullet hit him square in chest._

 _"_ _Tom! Thomas!" Martha screamed. Once Thomas was on the ground the mugger moved over to Martha and pointed his gun at her. He then shot her. She fell to the ground. Bruce watched in horror as they fell. The man fled but he forgot the pearls. Bruce sat down in between them. He tried shaking them awake._

 _"_ _Moom! Dad!" he said franticly. They wouldn't stir. He then noticed the blood on his hand. He screamed and then cried with hands covering his eyes. It began to drizzle causing the blood to become watery and run all over the ground. He continued crying even as it rained and the noise of police sirens filled the night._

They were all horrified even Artemis. Hippolyta and Artemis had seen horrors but nothing like this.

"If this is what Man's World is creating, I don't want you to be apart of it," Artemis told Diana. "An adult can barely handle that kind of trauma. To say nothing of a child."

 _When Bruce noticed people behind him he ran and hid behind a garbage bag-filler. He didn't know or care who it was. He just wanted to be left alone. He continued to cry as he saw policemen crowd around his parents. He didn't understand what they said but he didn't care. They were gone. Nothing was going to change that. He hung his head and continued crying. A man came over to him. Bruce lifted his head to look at the man. The man bent down onto his knees. He had a blanket in his hands. Some time later he would learn the man's name, Jim Gordon._

 _"_ _Hey," Gordon said softly. "Come here." He wrapped Bruce in the blanket he had been carrying. "I'm gonna take you to station. We'll find someone to pick you up." He took Bruce by the hand and led him to his car. Bruce got into the back seat and Jim the driver's seat. The drive was silent. He took Bruce to his office and Bruce sat down on the bench. Jim took something out of his coat and handed it to Bruce. It was the pearl necklace._

 _"_ _Wait here," Gordon said. "I'll be right back." Gordon left the room leaving Bruce alone in room. He was still crying. After what felt like forever Gordon came back into the room. He knelt down to talk to him. "Someone's here for you." Alfred entered the room and Gordon stood up. Alfred knelt to Bruce's level._

 _"_ _Oh, Master Bruce," Alfred began. "I am so dreadfully sorry. I can never replace them." He then hugged Bruce. "But I promise I will never leave your side." Bruce still had tears coming down his face but he felt a tad bit of comfort. Just in knowing that he wasn't completely alone._

The scroll rolled itself up and then reopened to a few years later.

 **Up next: Teenage Years!**


	9. Chapter 9 Teenage Years Part I

Chapter 9: Teenage Years Part I

 _"_ _Hey! Leave him alone!" Bruce shouted. He was a freshman and he was shouting at two seniors who were bullying Ethan. Both were football players, one the quarterback and the other the linebacker. The quarterback was buff, brown haired, green eyed, and muscular. The linebacker was leaner, blonde, brown eyed, and he was the one holding Ethan against the lockers while the quarterback was beating on him. The quarterback turned to look at Bruce. He smirked and walked toward Bruce._

 _"_ _This isn't any of your business," he said. He pushed him. "Beat it."_

 _"_ _It is my business when you're hurting my friend," Bruce responded._

 _"_ _I told you to beat it," the quarterback said. Ethan tried to slip away but the linebacker grabbed him by the arm._

 _"_ _Bruce, get out of here!" Ethan exclaimed. The football players were shocked._

 _"_ _THIS is the great Bruce Wayne?" the quarterback asked mockingly. "I've got to admit you've got some guts. For an orphan." Bruce's temper started to boil. He hated being called orphan. The linebacker laughed._

 _"_ _So did daddy cry for mercy?" the linebacker began. "Or did he beg? Like a dog." Ethan tried to get free but the linebacker held him tightly._

 _"_ _Leave him alone!" Ethan exclaimed. It was then that the quarterback remembered Ethan._

 _"_ _Now you'd better go, orphan," the quarterback said. "Me and my friend have got some talking to do with your friend over here. You don't want to join your parents now do you? Now beat it." He pushed Bruce into the lockers. The quarterback turned his back to go back to punching Ethan. Bruce then went up to the linebacker and punched him in the nose._

 _"_ _Don't you dare insult my father!" Bruce yelled. The quarterback then tackled him onto the floor. A fight broke out on the high school floor. People began to gather around and walk the fight. Bruce received more blows than his opponent but he managed to give the guy a black-eye. The linebacker let go of Ethan as the fight continued. Everyone was chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight." Then two teachers came over separated the two. One took the quarterback to the nurse while the other dragged Bruce to the principal's office. During the fight, Bruce received a bloody nose, an aching stomach, from all the punches, and a bruised up face. His nose was still bleeding but the teacher either didn't notice or didn't care._

 _Once inside Bruce sat down at a chair in front of the desk. The principal was a middle-age woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her face made her look older than she was._

 _"_ _What happened?" she asked._

 _"_ _Mister Wayne was fighting in the hall with your son," the man who had brought him in said. "He gave him a black-eye."_

 _"_ _He tackled me," Bruce said._

 _"_ _Why?" the teacher asked._

 _"_ _Because I punched his friend in the nose," Bruce grumbled._

 _"_ _And why did you do that?" the teacher asked._

 _"_ _Does it matter?" the principal asked._

 _"_ _With all do respect, I believe that Mister Wayne should have a chance to explain his actions," the teacher responded._

 _"_ _He insulted my father!" Bruce said. "And they were beating up on Ethan!"_

 _"_ _I am very disappointed in you," the principal said with fake sympathy. "You know better then to start fights."_

 _"_ _They started it!" Bruce exclaimed. "I won't have punched him if he hadn't insulted my father. And I wouldn't have bothered with them if they hadn't been beating Ethan."_

 _"_ _I will not tolerate excesses," the principal stated. "You will have detention for a month and I will notify your parents about this." Bruce glared angrily at her._

 _"_ _Um, ma'am he doesn't have parents," the man said. "They're dead." The principal smiled._

 _"_ _Silly me," she said fakily. "You move into a new place and you don't know who's an orphan and who's a loser." Bruce nearly lost his temper again. But he knew he would have to let it go. It wouldn't do him any favors to yell at the principal. Bruce felt a sickness in his stomach and that his nose was still bleeding. He then went over to the nearest trashcan and threw-up into it. The man walked over to him and took him by the arm._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" the principal asked._

 _"_ _I believe Mister Wayne needs medical attention," he said. "I am taking him to the nurse's office." He then led Bruce out of the room before the principal could say anything._

The scroll rolled up again and then unrolled itself.

 _"_ _Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed. "I am VERY disappointed in you!" Alfred had driven him home and currently they were in the manor._

 _"_ _Really? I hadn't noticed," Bruce said sarcastically. "And I know you what I'm not sorry! I'm not sorry for punching him."_

 _"_ _Why not?" Alfred demanded._

 _"_ _He and his friend were beating up on Ethan before I even got there," Bruce said. "And if he hadn't taunted and teased me I won't have punched his friend. What was I suppose to do? I'm not sorry, Alfred. He had it coming and more."_

The scroll rolled itself and then unrolled to a few days later.

 _"_ _Still grounded?" Ethan asked. They were walking to their next class._

 _"_ _Yeah," Bruce responded. "Even though Alfred agreed with me. He said that "violence is not the answer Master Bruce. Try to stay out of trouble."" He had been doing an Alfred impersonation for that last part causing Ethan to laugh. "Even if I wasn't grounded I wouldn't go. Parties aren't really my thing."_

 _"_ _I thought so," Ethan said. "How about we celebrate our teams' victory at your house?"_

 _"_ _Sounds good," Bruce admitted. "But we're gonna have to wait till tomorrow. I won't be grounded then."_

 _"_ _Great see you then," Ethan responded. "By the way, thanks for sticking up for me."_

 _"_ _Any time," Bruce said. "What are friends for?"_

The scroll rolled up again and fast forward to a year later.

 **I'm gonna do two parts of Teenage Years so I can post this earlier. And there's a lot I want to cover. Consider this as an Easter present from me to those who read this story.**

 **Happy Easter! If it's not when you read this then have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10 Teenage Years Part II

Chapter 10: Teenage Years Part II

 _Sophomore year was proving to be a bit more bearable than Freshman year. Mainly because the bullying Seniors had left and people had stopped bullying Ethan. It was still difficult in lots of ways. Bruce was still picked on by his classmates and the teachers were still brutal to him. Almost everyone in the school hated him._

 _"_ _I'm glad you're on the basketball team with me," Ethan told him. "It's going to be nice having a friend there with me."_

 _"_ _Of course," Bruce responded. "I need sports credits and it better than football. It'll be even better with a friend."_

 _"_ _Yeah," Ethan responded. "Best part about this year is that those bullies are gone. So that won't be a problem." Bruce's face hardened a bit at that. The bullies that picked on Ethan may have graduated but not the ones that picked on him. Ethan didn't know and neither did anyone else. He kept it to himself and so far it had not progressed past verbal and cyber bullying. "You okay?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah," Bruce lied. "I'm fine."_

 _"_ _You sure?" Ethan asked._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm sure," Bruce responded. "Have you finished your Science Fair Project yet?"_

 _"_ _Almost," Ethan answered. "I just need to finish my tri-fold."_

 _"_ _You are aware that it's tomorrow?" Bruce said._

 _"_ _I know," Ethan responded. "But I didn't have any time before hand. And I've been trying to finish the project and study for our Social Studies test."_

 _"_ _That test was brutal," Bruce said. "Though in all seriousness who cares about the 14_ _th_ _century and all its calamities."_

 _"_ _Yeah, who does?" Ethan responded._

The scroll fast forwarded several days and then reopened.

 _Bruce knew what he had to do. Bruce was just passing by Peter Todd's locker when he noticed that he had matches and a bottle of beer in there. He knew he had to report this but he knew he could not report to the school. They would never believe him and would probably give him detention. So he decided to go to Gotham PD and more specifically to Lieutenant Gordon. He knew Gordon was trustworthy and he would do something about it._

 _Bruce went to GCPD right after school. He walked inside and recognized some of the officers as the parents of some of the bullies at school. He then went up to the counter where the receptionist was. She smiled at him but it looked fake._

 _"_ _What can I do for you?" she asked._

 _"_ _I am looking for Lieutenant Gordon," Bruce informed her. "Is he here?"_

 _"_ _Gordon is in his office," she told me. "First door on the left." Bruce nodded and followed her directions. He knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Come in," Gordon responded. Bruce opened the door and sat in a chair in front of his desk. "What is it Bruce?"_

 _"_ _A guy at my school has a set of matches and a bottle of beer in his locker," Bruce told him._

 _"_ _Well, this is not the first time I have heard this kind of story," Gordon said. "So who is it?"_

 _"_ _His name is Peter Todd," Bruce informed him._

 _"_ _Thank you for telling me this, son," Gordon responded. "I will see through that this gets addressed. Though if you do not mind me asking, why did you not tell someone at school about this?"_

 _"_ _They would not believe me," Bruce said. "Everyone hates me."_

 _"_ _Well your parents were rivals with some of them in business," Gordon stated. "Also some of them are involved in criminal activity."_

 _"_ _Nice to know," Bruce muttered. "Could not tell the news who told you about this? It will only give me more trouble."_

 _"_ _I promise," Gordon responded._

The scroll unrolled to the next day.

 _It was all over the news. Peter Todd was charged with underage drinking and as a result he was sent to the detention center. The best part was that no one knew it was Bruce who had tipped them off. He sighed in relief and as he went off to his first class of the day. He accidentally ran into the principal on his way._

 _"_ _Oh, I am sorry, Mrs. Thorne," Bruce said. She gave him a stern glare and looked at my feet._

 _"_ _You are not wearing white socks," she noticed. Bruce was puzzled. "Detention."_

 _"_ _But, why?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _It is against dress code," she responded._

 _"_ _But it never said anything about sock color in the dress code," Bruce stated._

 _"_ _Double detention for insulting the principal," she added. "Understood?" Bruce sighed._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am," Bruce responded. She smiled._

 _"_ _Good, now off to class," she told him._

"Not wearing white socks?" Wonder Woman questioned. "That makes no sense." The scroll then unrolled itself to two years later.

 _They were walking to Ethan's house._

 _"_ _I can't believe that it is over," Ethan admitted._

 _"_ _Me neither," I responded. "We finally graduated high school. No more abusive teachers and no more homework."_

 _"_ _Unless you are going to college," Ethan said. Bruce frowned._

 _"_ _Did you have to ruin the mood?" Bruce asked. Ethan shrugged his shoulders._

 _"_ _I'm just stating fact," Ethan responded. They were walking on the sidewalk and several older men were walking towards them. Ethan must have recognized them since his eyes grew wide._

 _"_ _Ethan, what is it?" Bruce asked._

 _"_ _Don't talk, just walk by, and keep your head down," Ethan said quickly. He pulled out a baseball hat and put it on his head. "Keep that on."_

 _"_ _Ethan…" Bruce began. Ethan shushed him. Bruce held his head down as they walked. They walked past the men and then one of them grabbed him and pulled him back. The rest of the men continued on. Ethan stopped and turned to face the man._

 _"_ _Have I seen you before?" a man asked._

 _"_ _No sir," Bruce responded. "You have not." Bruce then noticed he was armed with gun._

 _"_ _You sure?" he said. "Cause I am positive I have seen you before." He removed Bruce's baseball cap. A wicked grin spread across the man's face. "Well, if it isn't Bruce Wayne. What are you doing in this part of town? Come here to cause trouble?"_

 _"_ _No," Bruce responded. "I am just passing through." The man pulled out his gun. Ethan moved toward the man and gripped the arm he had on Bruce._

 _"_ _Mister Falcone, we do not want trouble," Ethan told him. "We are just trying to get to my house." The man turned to Ethan and frowned. The man had completely pulled out his gun and was aiming it at Bruce. Bruce had been struggling to get out of Falcone's grip but he succeeded at last. He grabbed Falcone's gun arm and he aims it elsewhere as he fired it. Ethan had pulled out his phone and was calling the police. Falcone was trying to shake Bruce off and as a result he shot Ethan. Ethan screamed and Bruce stopped wrestling with Falcone and pushed him to the ground. Bruce ran to Ethan and saw that he had been shot in the chest. Bruce grabbed Ethan's phone and redialed 911._

 _"_ _What is your emergency?" a female voice said._

 _"_ _I need an ambulance at Crofter's Lane!" Bruce exclaimed. He looked at Falcone who was still lying on the cement ground. "And the police!"_

 _"_ _They are on their way," she responded. The phone hung up and Bruce put it in his pocket. He looked at Falcone and then at Ethan. He knelt down to Ethan and shook him to try to get him up._

The scroll re-rolled and fast forwarded to a few days later.

 _"_ _WHAT?!" Bruce exclaimed over the phone. "What do you mean they let him go?!"_

 _"_ _I mean they let him go," Ethan responded over the phone. "Paroled and all."_

 _"_ _But we testified," Bruce said. "Does that not account for something?"_

 _"_ _Not when he's the leader of the drug organization that the commissioner is in," Ethan told him. "Justice does not exist in a place like this." Bruce sighed._

 _"_ _Someone needs to do something about that," Bruce stated._

 _"_ _Like what?" Ethan responded with laugh. "Come down on the crooks both arms swinging in the name of justice? A savior from the sky?" Bruce looked out his window and saw the swarm of bats fly past his window. They do it every night but tonight instead of annoying Bruce they gave him an idea._

 _"_ _Yeah," he said softly. "Just like that."_

 _"_ _Bruce?" Ethan questioned. "Are you still there?"_

 _"_ _Ethan, I am going to have to call you back later," Bruce responded._

 _"_ _Okay?" Ethan questioned. "See you later." Ethan hung up and Bruce put down his phone and looked up at the bats. He smiled as an idea formed in his head._

 _"_ _A savior from the sky," Bruce repeated. "A hero formed out of the darkness."_

The scroll rolled itself up.

"Oh! And it was just getting good!" Artemis complained.

"Who is this?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Bruce Wayne," Hippolyta reminded her. Wonder Woman turned to face her mother.

"But this does not sound like the Bruce Wayne I have heard of," Wonder Woman responded. She looked back at the scroll. "What are you hiding Bruce Wayne?" The scroll unrolled itself to sometime later.

 **Note: Should I do some of his training years as an adult or just skip to when he comes back to Gotham from his travels? Please let me know!**

 **Sorry I have not been posting stuff but my writing time has been replaced with working on a project for school.**


End file.
